COFFEE PRINCE
by suddengear.INC
Summary: Sakura is a girl, Sasuke is boy..Sasuke mistakes Sakura as a guy, Sakura is broke..Sasuke hire's Sakura as his fake gay lover to turn off his dates that are candidates to be his future wife with Sakura broke she accepts,or is it a he? he in Sasuke's view.
1. Chapter 1

Short hair, brown color, a little pale in complexion, fair in height; not that tall not that small either, hmm definitely flat chested, could be mistaken as a boy or a girl, BUT Sakura Haruno is most definitely a girl…

Raven-haired teen, pale in complexion, tall but not that tall just right, has a broad chest (makes sure that he works out), has tight-hard abs, a total head turner, has all the luxury but prefers his freedom more than anything else, THAT is Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki- Sasuke's best friend, and is good at interior designing, most li--LOVES ramen...

Ino Yamanaka- Sakura's best friend, and Sakura's lives at her house

Sai- Sasuke's cousin

Aya Minami- Sasuke's firend/crush (note: Sasuke, Sai, amd Aya are very close to each other), Sai's ex-girlfriend

Neji Hyuuga- A half Japanese, Half Korean... (his character will more broad on further chapters)

Shikamaru Nara- a broke-lazy ass person... (his character will be more broader on further chapters)

Kakashi Hatake- Manages a coffee shop, sakura sees him as her uncle, reads porn

* * *

hmm

if somebody reviews im going to continue, but if no one does im going to discontinue..

ja o/


	2. Chapter 2

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

it is based on a Korean drama, i just thought i make a story with the Naruto characters playing in it...

thanks for the comments!

* * *

COFFEE PRINCE 

CHAPTER ONE

A work load to earn money starts Sakura's day, even the span of 24 hours isn't enough to make a living… Sakura has many jobs as she can so she earn enough to live through each day, pay rent, pay school tuition fees and etc.. during mornings she delivers milk, then teach at a taekwando (sp?) school, deliver again, and finds more work to earn, even sewing doll's eyes.

Riding her bike she takes a quick turn to a curve then straight and she reaches the woman's bath…Not bothering to take off her helmet she went inside with her deliveries, "Anyone who ordered spicy miso ramen and dumplings?"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"PERVERT!!!"

"eh?! Pervert? Me??"

"This is woman's bath!! Out!!! OUT!!!"

"eehh?? Ugh!! I'm not a Pervert!!!"

She was pushed out the door with all the women screaming after her.

"What a pervert! Doesn't he know this is a woman's bath?!" a woman said

But then she walked back in determined to get paid for what she delivered.

"ugh! You pervert! Persistent are we??!!"

"Get out!!"

"Woman! I AM NOT A PERVERT!! I'm a girl!!" she took off her helmet to convince them, "see!! I'm a girl dammit! Why else would I go barging in here?!"

"Ha! You think you can fool us?! Just look at your hair?!"

"your definitely a boy!!"

"NOW OUT!!"

"Argh!!! Fine you old geezers!! But I'm taking my deliveries with me!!!!!" She stormed out of the woman's bath riding her bike back to the ramen shop.

"_Argh! I can't believe those old geezers!! I'm girl dammit!! And even if I was boy there's much to look and as if I would!!, old geezers!!!"_

* * *

At the airport a plane lands from America with Sasuke board on it… 

"Hello mom?"

"Sasuke?"

"-smirks- Yeah its me, who else?"

"Well, why did you call?"

"I'm home.."


	3. Chapter 3

STANDRD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

_ITALICS- SHIKAMARU_

CHAPTER 2

"Oh my Sasu-chan! Where are you? I'll send someone to pick you up"

"Its fine mom I already called the dead-last to pick me up"

"Oh? Don't call Naru-chan a dead-last you two are like brothers"

"Fine…brothers…I gotta go now mom he's here"

"Ok then take care and say hi to Naru-chan for me"

"Ok mom, and mom?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone that I'm here already"

"Oh but why?"

"I'm planning to surprise them"

"Ok then, take care honey bye"

"Bye mom" Sasuke hanged up as he get into Naruto's car. "Mom says hi, dobe"

"Welcome back teme, did you just come back here to insult me?" Naruto said with a smug look on his face. "I didn't even get a chance to give you a proper welcome back greeting and you beat me to it by an insult, you sure are friendly"

"I'm having a jetlag dobe and I don't want to worsen it by your yelling just shut up your trap and let's go"

"Ass" Naruto muttered as he started his engine and drove off. "Where to your highness?" he asked so much of sarcasm.

"To the Paradise Coffee shop, slave" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Bastard"

"Moron"

* * *

"Argh! Demented old women!" Sakura stomped over her bike to start it for the next delivery when her rang, "Yeah?" 

"Forehead!!!!!!!!! Get your butt here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ouch! My eardrum! WTF Ino?!! You didn't have to yell were on the phone stupid!"

"I don't care! Just get here now!!!"

"What's with the yelling, you want yelling?! I'll give you yelling!!! PIG! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GET YOUR BUTT HERE?!?!?!!'"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! That hurt my ear T.T"

"Well you were yelling!"

"Argh! Just get here! Your friend Shikamaru is annoying me! '_woman I'm not even talking to you, I'm just seating here, troublesome woman" _See?! Argh! Get here now!!"

"Ino were on the phone, I can't see whatever you want me to see"

"I didn't mean it literally forehead"

"Fine, fine, why don't you just hang out with him since you both like it there, and 'sides he likes you Ino"

"Whatever! Just get here pls?"

"Argh.. fine" She hanged up and left.

* * *

"So… teme how was the states?" Naruto asked out of boredom, he was gonna turn on the radio but Sasuke contradict him and they argued for about half an hour until Sasuke told him to shut up. 

"Fun"

"That's it? 'Fun' you don't even sound like its fun" Naruto turn to him with a look on his face .;

"I didn't go there to have 'Fun' Naruto, I came there to work. Shut your trap and keep your eyes on the road"

"Your gonna bore me to death teme…."

"I don't care dobe"

"Of course you don—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed like a girl as he avoided his car from colliding with rushing motorcycle, they almost crashed to a tree, he hit the brakes just in time but the bumper got damaged. As for the bike it crashed into a pile of garbage cans.

"WTF! Dobe! I didn't come back here to get killed!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Its not my fault teme! It was that bike –points- that came out of nowhere!!" Sasuke got out of the as Naruto did to check damages, Sasuke stormed his way to the biker who was expecting the bike for damages. "Hey!" Sasuke yanked the biker's arm to face him. "What is your problem?! You almost got us killed!! Are you stupid?!"

"Me?! It was you! –pokes his chest- who came out of nowhere! You! –pokes more- who almost got me killed!!! Moron!!"

"Don't you poke me!! In case you haven't noticed you were speeding!!! The road is F wide!!!" He yelled as leaning to the biker's face, Naruto was running to them

"What?!?! You rich bastards! Just because you have lots of money doesn't mean you can blame anyone you like!!! And your the one who's speeding!!!" Naruto reached and tried to stop the heated argument. "Uhh…guys.."

"My fault?! Mine?! Are crazy?! In case you haven't notice the road were taking is down slope (?) that means we slow down!! Just admit it!! its your fault!!" Seeing the situation, she is really the one at fault and she really was speeding so she gave in.

"Fine it was me!! There! Happy?!"

"Uhh.." Naruto tried again.

"Very, now give me your number"

"What?! What for?"

"Give me your number or we go to the police" Sakura thought about it, if they go to the police that means more trouble and she can't afford another one at this moment, she gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine" Sasuke smirked

"Are you a girl or just gay? or you have odd fetishes on the pink color"

"What?!"

"Police..."

"Argh... so what if my phone is pink?" Sakura gritted her teeth trying not to yell as she reminded of the word POLICE.

"hn" Sasuke mentally smirk, "You even act like a girl, you have a very bad temper"

"Whatever" She gave him her number then she picked up her bike and left.

"Naruto"

"Eh???"

"How much do you think is the damage?"

"Uhhh… I say about 10 million (its a fanfic, let's exagerate a bit)"

"10 million" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Its an imported car Sasuke, repairing damages will take a toll and its parts aren't found here.

"Hn, its just the bumper"

"JUST THE BUMBER?! JUST LOOK AT IT!! –points- ITS V SHAPED ALREADY!!!"

"Whatever, still works right?"

"Tch, teme…yeah I guess"

"Then let's go"

"Go where?"

"To the coffee shop, you idiot"

"Fine, your highness" Naruto walked back to the car removing the damaged bumper.


End file.
